


Anything For You

by NotMyself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gift Fic, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Time Travel, probably, small angst, tags will likely change as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyself/pseuds/NotMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a wish to go back in time and save the Hale family, but it costs him his humanity. He's not to pleased to wake up sixteen again with a sex drive quadruple what it was the first time round, but seeing Derek smiling is worth every horrible bit of puberty there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I promised my girl D that I'd write her a fic for her birthday, Happy 20th my love!, and it wasn't supposed to turn into something so long and detailed, but whelp, here we are! I am not a super reliable poster, but hopefully D will hound me about this one. I hope you enjoy chapter 1!

Stiles stared at the witch, ears buzzing loudly. He had a choice to make, she could change everything, but at a price. He could vaguely hear Scott and Derek screaming at them in the background, but it was as if he was underwater, everything strangely muted. Their pounding and yelling was useless regardless. The entire building was made with mountain ash and chalk full of protective runes and wards. The entire supernatural community of Beacon Hills combined couldn't break in.  
"So let me get this straight." Stiles spoke slowly, zeroing in on his kidnapper's movements, "You want me to make a wish, but at a price. Why me?"  
She grinned, twirling a piece of green hair around her finger, leaning against the dining room table. "I'm trying to join a Coven and I have to meet a certain quota of," she waved one hand in the air searching for the word, "I have to get enough aura? How do I explain this...most people just jump at the opportunity for a wish and don't ask, um, every successful wish kind of gives me a power boost? And once you reach a certain level you can join the coven. Does that make sense?" Stiles nods along a little and she continues.  
“Ok. Good. Well I have to reach a quota and I'm almost there, I only need five more successful wishes. But wishes take a lot of time to prepare for. So theoretically, I'm still two years away." She pauses to make sure he's still listening, "Normally, I'd be perfectly fine waiting out that two years, gaining some extra know how. But there's a Gathering happening this Summer Solstice and you can only go if you're an established member of a proper Coven. There won't be another one of these for 50 years!" She throws her hands up exasperatedly. "And who even knows if I'll still be alive then!" Her eyes find Stiles', lighting excitedly. "But you. I would only need to fulfil your wish and I'd reach my quota! A brilliant short cut!"  
Stiles frowns, thoughtful. "Ok. I can understand the sense of urgency, but how could I give you such a power boost? I'm just a human."  
She does an excited wiggle. "I know! That's the best part!" The witch jumps up, pacing across the room, the air electric with her magic. "Our magic doesn't work quite right on Supers, but the magical energy they give off is far more potent than humans. But like I said, something about supers screws with the process, so we have to stick to mortals. You, however," she turns to him gleefully, "have a natural inclination towards the supernatural, the energy is, how do I say it, attracted to you. Probably because you have some sort of far off super-ancestor. Either way, your magical energy is far higher than other mortals, and your humanity means no side effects!"  
Stiles turns the information over in his head. "Alright. So I'm kind of like a bullet bill from Mario Kart."  
She snorts and shrugs. "I've never heard it put quite like that, but sure."  
He grins briefly, then schools his features back into something serious. "What happens if I say no though? Will you just let me walk away?"  
The witch stills, and the magic seems to crackle against Stiles' skin. Suddenly, she's lurching forward, gripping his shirt, getting into his space, a worried look on her face.  
"What?! But why would you say no?!" Her voice breaks a little at the end. "I know the way I went about this was a little strange, but..but! Your wolves didn't give me a chance to come to you formally!" She steps away, wringing her hands. "Besides! There's no reason for you to say no! Sure, I do ask a high price, but I would never ask for more than you could give! I would never take away your loved ones, or-or shorten your lifespan! I don't make deals like a demon! I grant wishes! I'd do it for free if there wasn't a universal rule about equal and opposite reactions! This is supposed to be a win win situation!"  
Stiles crosses his arms defiantly. "Sure. But you still didn't answer my question. What happens if I say no?"  
She groans loudly, reaching up to tear at her curls in distress. "Nothing alright? I wouldn't-I WON'T hurt you or your friends. If you say no, I'll walk away and never look back. But...but you need to understand!" She sits back against the table, blue bleeding into her hair, looking dejected. "There's more at stake for me here than just the upcoming Gathering. The Coven is judging me a lot more harshly than my sisters. I've made a few mistakes and may have gotten romantically involved with two High sisters from a rival Coven. But if I get you," She looks up, eyes pleading,"if I can get you to agree to do this, maybe they'll forgive me. They've been eyeing the Hale human for a while after all."  
Stiles bites his lip, fingers twitching a bit, posture loosening. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
She rolls her eyes. "Please. Don't even front. You're a fantastic judge of character. Do you think I'm lying? Hmm?"  
He snorted and inclined his head, dropping down into a chair opposite her. "You got me. I believe you. And I'm listening. What kind of wish are we talking here? And the price? I need all my cards on the table before we do this," She starts to look excited, lips parting to speak," but," He pauses, making sure she's paying attention. "BUT, after you tell me everything, I need at least a week to think and discuss it with my pack."  
She scowls a little. "A whole week?"  
"At LEAST."  
She huffs, but nods her head. "I suppose that's reasonable. You're putting more thought into it than most mortals. Admirable." She nods to herself,"Yeah. I can agree to those terms."  
Stiles smirks. "Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement. Now, let's get to the dirty details."

 

 

"Stiles! This is insane!" Derek growled, arms crossed menacingly.  
Stiles groans loudly as the whole pack set off with a chorus of agreements, Scott nodding along earnestly.  
"Guys! Let's actually think about this for a minute! We have an amazing opportunity here! We could wish for anything! A barrier around Beacon Hills to keep out Supers with ill will or maybe we could wish for Hunter acceptance! Hell!" He gestures to Scott. "I could wish for you to be human again!"  
The room went silent. Scott's eyes wide, mouth hanging open stupidly. Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed. "That would be a waste of a wish. Scott's our Alpha. Losing his power is asking for trouble. Plus, if Scott would bother to think about what he's gained and lost as a werewolf for even half a minute, he'd realize he's better off the way he is." A murmur of agreement started up again, but she held up a manicured finger.  
"Saying that, I do agree with Stiles. This is an opportunity we’d be stupid to pass up. There are a lot of things to consider here."  
"Lydia I really don't think-" Derek starts off only to be cut off.  
"Derek let me finish." She meets his heated glare with an icy gaze. "As I was saying. We could really benefit from something like this. But Stiles. If what you said is true, then you have to really mean this wish. If you want to wring every benefit out of it you can, you have to want this wish with all you have. So wishing for something trivial, or even logical, might not be worth as much as something you really want."  
"Yeah Stiles." Scott pipes up. "Putting it that way, don't use your wish on us. Wish for something you really want."  
Stiles opens his mouth to argue, wanting to say something about the pack being worth it.  
"Stiles." Scott reaches across to touch his hand gently. "You...you could wish for your mom back."  
His heart skipped a beat, staring at Scott, throat constricting a little. "I...I don't-"  
Derek touched his shoulder, face suddenly open. "If...If the witch could really do that, if the price wasn't to much...Stiles...you...you really need to think about this."  
Stiles swallowed heavily, looking down at his lap. The pack was silent for a moment, Erica leaning into Boyd, Isaac twisting his scarf in his hands, every member giving Stiles a minute to his thoughts.  
Liam's stomach growled loudly and Stiles startled at the sound, shaking himself out of his own head. "It seems I have more to think about before I decide. Until then," He pushed himself up from the table, "I say we order some pizza and play some Smash Bros. Kira owes me a rematch."  
The pack jumps up, Allison speed dialing Domino's and Cora ribbing Lydia about her crush on Parish as they all file into the living room. Scott gives Stiles a firm hug.  
"I know whatever you decide will be the right decision." He pulls away, eyes a little wet, but with a lopsided grin before trailing after Kira.  
Only Stiles and Derek are left in the dining room. Derek slides his hand from Stiles shoulder, where he'd never let go, to his elbow. The human looks up, meeting his eyes and Derek speaks softly.  
"Scott's right. You'll make the right decision."  
Stiles feels his lips tremble, hands trying to shake and clenches his fists. "What would you wish for?"  
The beta hesitates. "I...I would wish for my family back. I would wish the fire never happened, that Kate and Gerard had been stopped before...before it happened." He looked away, staring blankly to the side. "But it's not my wish, and what's happened has happened. I...I'm healing well enough."  
Stiles nods. "Ok."  
"Ok." Derek repeats. "Want to join the others now?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good."

 

Stiles ran himself ragged thinking. Pros, cons, and everything in between. He looked at every possible outcome and a few impossible ones. He was tired of thinking, but he had to be sure. Sure this was the right choice. He touched his mom's grave.  
"It's...It's not that I don't want you back." His breath hitched. "Oh god do I want you back. I miss you like crazy. But...Dad is finally moving on. He and Melissa went on a date last weekend. He...he actually used those cuff links you got him." He rubbed at his eyes. "And...I don't want to drag you down into this mess." He swallowed, always having to take his time with words that usually came so easily when it came to his mom. "Most importantly...I...I don't need this wish as badly as he does. I...I grew up knowing I'd lose you. I got closure. You made sure I would be ok. But Derek..."  
Stiles stared out across the cemetery, looking toward the crypt he knew housed the entire Hale family. "And it's about more than...than wanting to please him or...or that maybe he'll love me back if I give him this. Because...think about it." He sniffed in the cold December air, pulling his sweater closer around him. "If I wish for this...theoretically...everything will change. There is no way of knowing the effects. I can theorize and ponder all I want, but there's no way to know for sure what will happen. And there's no telling what my price will be. But...there's very little I wouldn't pay to make this happen."  
He looked back to tombstone, tracing his mother's name, eyes red rimmed, nose running from more than just the cold. "I hope you understand. I...I feel like you would. I...I think you'd be so proud of me. But even if you weren't...aren't...I think...I feel...I KNOW, this is the best use for this wish.

"I do. I really do. And I...if I could have even one more moment with you, that would be...would be amazing. But...I only have one wish. And he deserves it so much. If I can make even a miniscule portion of his life better...then it'll be worth it." He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, firming his resolve.  
"There's no telling how this will go. But I have a wish to make." He pressed a kiss to the cold stone then stood, leaving only white calla lilies behind.

 

The witch ran around, adding the last touches to the ritual while Stiles stood nervously off to the side while an older woman with long white hair stared him down.  
"Diana." Stiles called hesitantly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Who is your friend and why is she here?"  
Diana stopped, looking over at the woman as if she had forgotten she was there. "Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me. Stiles, meet Estella. Estella, the infamous Hale human, aka Stiles. Estella is one of the coven High sisters. I asked for her help after you called me. Your wish requires a little more effort than I usually have to perform."  
Estella nodded. "Speaking of your wish young man, it's not very often that someone uses their wish on behalf of another. After all, you still have to pay the price. A price my dear little witchling has still yet to tell you."  
Diana and Stiles shared a look of realization. "That's right! Oh Stiles! I still haven't decided on a price!"  
Stiles crossed his arms, biting at his thumb while he thought. "You said it had to be something I treasured?"  
"Yeah. The price is a little higher than I usually require since your wish is more difficult to grant."  
"I have a great collection of mets cards I've been collecting since I was like, six."  
Diana snorted. "It's not quite so straightforward as that."  
Stiles sighed. "I had a feeling that was the case. So how do you decide."  
She walked over to him, holding out her hands. "I need to search your soul for a few moments. Its minimally invasive, you'll hardly know I'm there. You might experience a feeling like cold air on the back of your neck. And I can't really root around. It's more of an emotional thing."  
Stiles nodded, glancing at Estella before placing his hands into Diana's open palms. "I'm trusting you."  
She nodded solemnly, then closed her eyes. Stiles followed suit.  
He broke out in goosebumps, feeling the cool air like she'd said, and old blurry memories flowing in and out of his head. It barely felt like a second, although he knows it must've been at least 5 minutes they were just standing there.  
Diana released his hands and her eyes open, the brilliant purple fading back to the usual blue. "Are you ready to hear your price?"  
Stiles swallowed, palms suddenly much sweatier than they had been a moment before. "Am I gonna hate it?"  
She grimaced a little. "Well...it wouldn't really be worth anything if you liked it. To make the spell work, you're going to have to give up something very important to you." She hesitated.  
Stiles ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Just tell me. Rip it off like a band aid."  
She nodded, eyes serious. "Fadeyka Genim Stilinski. Your price is your humanity."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. I forgot how to make AO3 space/paragraph shit properly. Ugh. Fuck it.


End file.
